Dead Rising: The Fortune City Nightmare
by naruhina pwns
Summary: Follow Chuck as he and two old friends try to survive the fortune city Incident.


DeadRising 2

The Fortune City Incident.

Chpt.1

Blue eyes blinked as they looked over the paper in his hands. It was a copy of the Fortune City Tribune. "_Chuck, what are you thinking?"_ the eye's owner thought as he reread the headline **Former Motocross champion and Las Vegas survivor Chuck greene will be appearing on TIR. **The eyes looked up as the hotels bathroom door opened up. Out walked a short girl of about 14 with baby blue eyes that emitted a mature yet child like outlook in a bright blue towel. "What's wrong, big brother?" she asked when she saw his frown. 18 year old Kenchi Moore ran his hand though his short spiky black hair. He sighed and said "Nothing, its Just that, you remember our old friend Chuck Greene we met during the Vegas outbreak? Annabelle Moore blinked then said "Yeah, I remember him. He lost his wife back there right?" Kenchi nodded and said "It seems he's here in Fortune City."

His sister's eyes widened as she said "You want to look for him again. I want to see little Katy again." Kenchi smiled as he remembered the little blonde haired girl. He then frowned and said "Won't be too hard to find him." Annabelle said "How come?" Kenchi showed her the front page of his newspaper. "What the, why is he on that terrible show?" Kenchi motioned for her to finish getting dressed as he said we'll go ask him after lunch." He said as he walked out onto the balcony to give his little sister some privacy. He looked over in the direction of the arena and thought "Are you still upset about Pam's death, that you are hoping to avenge her"

Meanwhile said former husband and motocross champion was walking down the arena's hall, his only thought was on his daughter. Now that he had enough cash he could buy her the Zombrex she needed. He sighed as he saw one of those blasted twins. Chuck ignored her jibe at him and continued on into the elevator. He looked at the Zombrex ad on the wall then at the prize money in his hand. Sure he could've called his friends and borrowed the money from them, or heck with their wealth a lifetime supply of the antidote. Unfortunately he had never been one to ask for help. He looked up the money just the elevator shook causing him to catch himself. When he stood up the elevator jerked to a stop causing him to stumble and hit his head on the wall knocking him unconscious.

Kenchi walked out of the room he shared with his sister dressed in blue jeans with a black muscle shirt and over that he wore a green vest with black trimmings. On his back he wore a sheath that held his custom made Massamune. On his left wrist he wore a metallic cuff that held a small screen. Soon after Anna came out in a in a light blue top with a matching knee length skirt. She also had on a similar metallic cuff. "You ready to go sis?" Asked Kenchi as she gave a slight nod. While they were waiting for the elevator there was a muffled explosion above them that caused the floor the floor to lurch causing the two of them to fall, Kenchi somehow managing to land so that his sister could land on him. They sat up as dust from ceiling rained down on them. "What the hell was that?" Kenchi said from under his sister as she stood and helped him up. "I don't know big brother, sounded like it came from the landing pad?" The two looked at each other than took the stairs up to the helipad.

When they got there they found their private helicopter aflame lying on its side. The tail had been completely blown off and lay near the rooftop edge. "What the hell?" Swore Kenchi as Annabelle tugged on his sleeve and pointed to long metallic tube that the two of them were very familiar with since Kenchi had several of them. A rocket launcher. Kenchi gave a snarl and pulled out his cell and punched in a number and hi the send button. Annabelle watched on for a few seconds before threw his cell over the edge in anger. "Big brother why did you throw phone away like that. That's the tenth one this month." Kenchi looked down at her and said "The call won't go through. Someone is jamming the cellular signals" They hurried back down to their room and tried the landline. It too was dead. "What the Hell is going on here!" yelled before the heard a shout then a woman's scream from outside their room's window. They ran and looked out but since they were near the top they couldn't make out much, except for several streams of smoke coming from near the arena. They heard another scream from below as well as what sounded like gunfire from below.

Annabelle handed her brother a pair of binoculars which he used to get a closer look at the ground area. What he saw sent a chill down his spine. People eating people. "He threw down the Binoculars and said. "Quick, grab the first aid kit and the Zombrex stash." Annabelle looked at him as he said "Somehow the Zombies from TK's Dumb Show have gotten loose. Its another outbreak like Vegas and Willamette" Annabelle had a look of horror as she grabbed the supplies. "We gotta get to the bunker." He walked out to the balcony As he began to tap the screen on his cuff a bright green light emerged from it and enveloped him.

Meanwhile

Chuck Greene held his young daughter close as he heard a man standing on a van shout "Get to the shelter!" before firing off several rounds from a pistol into a small hoard that had formed around the van. Chuck ran past the van and looked around before he saw a sign pointing the way to the shelter. Just as he was about to run in the direction of the shelter, he felt something grab his ankle. Looking down he saw that one of THEM had grabbed him. He tried to shake himself free, he felt another grab him from behind that caused him to lose his balance and fall. Katy was thrown from her father's arms when he fell. As she fell a sharp rock sliced over her chest. Fortunately her coat protected her. Her lime green backpack wasn't so lucky. The rock cut the straps causing it to fall and land several feet away from her. "Katy, run!" Chuck Shouted at her as he pointed towards the shelter.

Katy could only watch in fear as her dad was overrun by a bunch of THEM. "Katy, run!" she heard him shout, but when she tried she couldn't. She was too scared to move as she screamed "Daddy!" "Katy, what are you doing? Get to the Shelter!" Her dad shouted as punched one off of him only to have two more fall on to him. "Hhhrrroooooaaaannnnn!" At that moment they heard a long drawn out groaning sound that sent shivers down their spines. Katy heard a thumping sound rapidly approaching. Katy looked up in time to an undead about fall onto her when it was pierced by a giant rotating drill. The Zombie shook violently as blood was splashed all over the place, miraculously none of it landed on Katy. She watched as the drill then threw the undead creature several meters before it crashed into a wall. She looked up to see a metallic creature.

The entire torso of was covered by a high-gauge metal chest plate. The head protruded directly forward from the upper chest area, and was encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes. The large, fully-functional conical drill that had saved her was attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow. The being swung the still rotating drill into three undead sending them flying into another wall. It looked down at her and moved its large metallic hand towards her. She shrunk, thinking it was going to grab her, when it stopped. It hovered over her for a moment before it moved over and picked up her bag. It then re-extended its hand towards her with the bag sitting in its massive palm.

She slowly reached out for the bag and was about to grab when the thing gave out the groan they had heard before. It reached down and in swift movement Katy found herself on its back as its drill slammed into another undead. She screamed When she saw he father still struggling with the Zombies that had pinned him. Katy then watched as a pretty teenage girl with long black hair appeared beside the small hoard. "Hiiiyyaaaa" She shouted as spin kicked two of the undead away. She then literally picked up a zombie and threw it several meters into row of garbage. This left one undead that chuck managed to knock away.

Chuck was about to snatch his daughter away from the monstrosity when the creature threw him up onto its shoulder. At that moment the teenage girl climbed up beside and said "Big brother, the shelter!" With another wailing groan the thing charged up to the doors and barely managed to wedge its drill between the closing blast doors.

Meanwhile inside the shelter, Ray Sullivan the only officer to make it inside safely had just started the closing of the blast doors when he heard scream emanating from outside. Looking out via the security monitor he saw that small group of survivors had managed to make it inside the primary doors that was about to close when a large drill stopped them. A large metallic hand appeared and began to pry the doors open.

Outside Chuck and his daughter were amazed by what they were seeing. The Creature was slowly widening the space between the doors. "Quick, get inside!" the girl shouted. Not one to argue with chance to get his daughter to safety, Chuck clambered down through the doors as the girl then lowered Katy down to him before climbing down as well. "It's ok big brother, you can deactivate it." The creature gave a rumbling moan as it began to glow. The glow got to be so bright that Chuck and Katy had to cover their eyes to keep from going blind. When the light vanished where the creature once stood was young boy with short spiky black. He quickly stepped inside as the doors finally clanged shut. "Well, that was fun." He said as turned around

A/N: heres another Fic! This time it's a dead rising 2 fic. Sorry I haven't updated my other Fics, particularly My Grandma Tsunade Fic. Iv been dealing with writers block as well as other ideas popping into my head. I promise you all that I have not abandoned any of my fics. I also need your help with a decision. Should bring in any other characters from other zombie Apocalypse series like resident evil, High school of the dead, and the left 4 dead series. If so who would you like me to bring in. note that if you want me to bring in any resident evil characters that have only seen the movies due being unable to play the games so my knowledge of the original series is sketchy at best. Let me know in a review or a PM.

P.S: Do not bow to the ones who started the purges, since I will not Bow to them! This shall be a M rated fic and as such it will have what the M rating is for. Blood, Gore, Violence, Sex, Language and the like!

I **WILL **update my fics when I can!


End file.
